Scenes of a Romance
by Kalyra-Anne
Summary: The undying love and romance between Rosalie and Emmett. It's Christmas Morning and Emmett has a surprise for his wife, Rose. What could this lead to?


Scenes of a Romance; Take One

Hello everyone, this is my first fic that I have done for twilight so I really hope that you like it. This fic will be a series of one-shots about Rosalie and Emmett. Please Read and Review, I'd love your advice! Looking forward to your opinions! Set after Twilight.

* * *

She'd seen many Christmas' over the years that she'd been alive as well as a vampire. Vampires had a different sense of time than humans did, it could have had something to do with the fact that humans age and vampires didn't. Today was Christmas, she'd had an eventful Christmas eve, a confrontation with Edward over Bella, again. No matter how much she tried to like Bella, she couldn't. It was like trying to mix fire and water together; it wasn't right and wasn't going to happen. Unlike Edward, Rosalie had a bed in her room, despite the fact that vampires didn't sleep. It was a queen size double. She was laying in it, on the right hand side, Emmett slept on the left side, they shared a room most of the times but 'their' room was really Rosalie's room, Emmett had his own room which was sometimes a good thing. Romance wasn't always happiness. She laid on the bed alone, Emmett had gotten up a few hours ago maybe even longer than that, Rosalie hadn't taken much notice, she was not particularly phased about anything today, especially Christmas. It wasn't the fact it was Christmas per say, in fact she loved Christmas but there was something off, however she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. "Why don't you drag your bones out of that bed and come down to see the Christmas tree?" said a familiar voice which made her smile, Emmett. Her smile widened when she came back with a witty reply.

"Why don't you drag your bones into this bed and ravish me lustily?"

"Ravish you lustily? What on earth are you reading these days?" Her grin sent his pulse rate sky high.

"Something that has given me lots of idea's." She patted out the sheets. "Why don't you hop in and we'll try some out?" He was tempted to take her up on her offer, very tempted. But there was still something that he had to do first. He flipped the blankets away, exposing her to the cool morning air. Her yelp was full of amused indignation. "Not before you see the tree and unwrap your present."

"There's a present? Why didn't you say so in the first place?" She sat up, planted a fierce kiss on his mouth, grabbed her cream silk robe and bounced out of bed. He followed her into the living room, feeling like a scrap of paper drawn into the wake of a cyclone and loving every minute of it. Her soft gasp made him smile. She'd stopped in the middle of the room, her face tilted upwards as she viewed the massive and ornately decorated Christmas tree. The tree was real, there was no mistaken it and the scent of pine infiltrated her senses making it another dead giveaway. He stopped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her close. "Merry Christmas." He kissed her ear, her neck, but resisted the temptation of doing anything more. Not yet at least, it could wait until later. And late being when she had unwrapped her presents – the one that was currently occupying a nice space under the tree and the other one in his pocket; that was going to be a surprise. "It's beautiful." She breathed as she took in the detail of the tree and its beautiful decorations. The colours silver, pink, red and blue were more dominant than the green of the tree. It was a wondrous sight. "This wasn't here last night." She mumbled, in turn it made Emmett chuckle lightly. "Yeah, I know." He said, agreeing with her. She tilted her head and met his gaze.

"How on earth did you manage to get something as gorgeous as this on Christmas morning when all of the shops are closed?" she questioned him, purely curious. He smiled down at her,

"I can be a very persuasive fellow when I want to be." Her smile was saucy, stirring his already aching body.

"I don't doubt that at all but Em, that still doesn't answer my question." He dropped a kiss to her nose and then moved around her and then over to the Christmas tree. He picked up a long, brightly wrapped box and handed it to her. "Open your present babe." Her expression was one of a child at a confectionary store, excited, thrilled and pure happiness. She plopped down, cross-legged onto the floor and proceeded to unwrap her gift. He sat down in front of her, amusement stirring as she tossed aside the paper and ribbons that he'd spent so much time over and she hurriedly opened the box. Her gasp was soft but it was still heard. "Emmett, it's perfect." She lifted the delicate ivory silk nightgown from the box and held it up. "Well you know, you always were complaining that you didn't have any decent nightwear. I took it as a hint." Rosalie grinned innocently. "It was, thank-you. It really is beautiful." She leaned forward and kissed him briefly, then said against his lips, "How about I put this on and we'll see how long it takes for you to get me out of it?" He touched a hand to her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"I have something else to give you." She raised an eyebrow and said archly,

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm talking about silly." Heat surged between them. He battled the urge to take her there and then, but exhibitionism wasn't in his nature, so instead he said with a patient expression.

"I mean another present."

"Two presents? Why didn't you say so?" She sat back, amusement and love was evident in her eyes. "Well come on then, stop teasing and give." He reached into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around a small black velvet box. "It comes with a question that you must answer." She raised an eyebrow.

"Christmas is a time for giving and receiving presents. I can't ever remember it being a time for twenty questions."

"Not twenty questions, just one." He withdrew the box from his pocket and offered it to her. She went still, her gaze was darting from his face to the velvet box and then back again several times. She reached out, taking it from his palm then carefully opening it. The lining within the box was a white velvet and gold lining, it looked quite the opposite of cheap. The band inside was simple and plain but in the middle was one of the largest diamonds that she'd ever seen on an engagement ring with smaller diamonds encrusted on the band. He didn't even necessarily have to ask her the question right there and then, it was a few years early but he never got sick of proposing and every time he came up with something new and a different ring. In the tears and affirmation that glittered in her beautiful eyes when her gaze had risen to his. He knew that he didn't have to ask it, but that didn't stop him from asking it. "Rose, will you marry me?"

* * *

I was going to put in Rosalie's answer and reaction but I think that we all know what her answer is going to be so...

Review? Pretty please? With sugar and a delicious cherry on top?


End file.
